Un Beso Para la Eternidad
by Kero-chan64
Summary: Traduccion de "A Kiss for Eternity" El amor se encuentra en un corazon que no puede revelar la verdad hasta que es muy tarde, o acaso no lo es? MA


Esta es la traducción del primer fic que escribí (A Kiss for Eternity)!!! Espero que les guste. **Por favor lean y dejen review**! Todos los comentarios son recibidos!

Al final del fic hay un mini diccionario con el significado de algunos términos!

¡Gracias a Onii-chan ) y a Eri por su motivación y ayuda!

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. ¡Muy triste, pero cierto!

**Un Beso Para la Eternidad**

Por Kero-chan64

* * *

Era media noche. Cada dojo era rozado por el silencio y bañado por el brillo especial de la luna. Solo la vigilante luna o algún ojo experto podrían detectar la sombra que se movía silenciosamente en la neblina de la noche. La sombra tenía un par de bellísimos pero mortales ojos azules que se movían como el viento. Esos ojos mostraban ferocidad, fuego y la sentencia de muerte de alguna pobre alma. 

"Una noche tan bella para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes." La sombra pensó mientras saltaba al techo del dojo.

Mientras la luz bañaba el cuerpo de la sombra iba mostrando una mujer pequeña, con una azul trenza y un uniforme ninja azul que abrazaba su frágil forma. La mano derecha sostenía algunas kunai con precisión, y en su izquierda un reloj bastante viejo.

El reloj dio las 12:30 AM. La mujer entró al dojo con agilidad solo para salir del mismo unos minutos después. La muerte estaba profundamente escrita en sus ojos, y la prueba se encontraba adentro cubierta con su propia sucia sangre. Con una última mirada atrás, y respirando hondo, de nuevo desapareció en la noche.

Unas cuantas horas después el sol brillaba fuertemente. No había nada, solo el cielo azul y la memoria del rojo color de la sangre en la mente de la mujer. Ella todavía llevaba el uniforme ninja de color azul y se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

Un par de perplejos ojos azules la miraban mientras ella empezaba a limpiar las kunai. Para esos ojos, que nunca estaban cansados de verla, esa visión reflejaba perfección y eterna belleza. Pero Aoshi sabía que no podía hacer nada más que mirar y mejor se marcho a entrenar para aclarar su mente.

"Misao, algún día te diré lo que siento" Aoshi pensó y robo una última mirada hacia donde estaba ella.

Misao paro de limpiar las kunai y miró el sol. Su mano toco el negro sobre con la misión de esa noche.

"Siento un frió en el aire. Probablemente mi propia mente jugándome sucio." Ella pensó y sonrió. "Me estoy volviendo paranoica."

Mientras tanto otro par de ojos, ocultos para ella, sonrieron ferozmente al verla.

"Yo, el lobo Mibu, terminare con tu patética existencia," Saitou rió "tu has matado a muchos, pero esta noche será tu turno y estarás al final de mi hoja." Con eso dicho el ajusto su sombrero de policía y continuo caminando.

Durante la tarde las sombras empezaron a cubrir el cielo y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Misao.

"¿Qué es esto?" ella pensó.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Aoshi asustando a Misao.

"Sí, solo tengo una misión muy importante y estoy tratando de concentrarme." Explicó Misao.

"Aquí esta el mapa del dojo." Dijo Aoshi.

"Gracias." Respondió a Misao.

"Buena suerte y ten cuidado." Dijo Aoshi y fue premiado con una sonrisa de Misao.

Mientras Misao preparaba todo, el tiempo fue avanzando rápidamente. Ella se sintió más segura pero todavía había algo que no estaba bien. Sin que ella lo supiera Aoshi sentía la misma vacilación acerca de la misión de esta noche, y una sensación muy extraña entro en su cuerpo cuando vio a Misao irse.

En el lugar donde ella se dirigía su blanco ya no se encontraba profundamente dormido, inconscientemente esperando a que ella llegara. Había sido asesinado hacia ya algún rato por Saitou, que ahora se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que ella apareciera.

Misao ahora se encontraba en el techo preparando sus kunai. Con una acción rápida ella entro en el dojo guiada solamente por sus expertos instintos. Cuando se acercaba al cuarto de su blanco noto que una luz venía de este. Pero no le importo.

"Ok, es hora de realmente encender la noche." Misao pensó mientras rápidamente abría la puerta shoji y se preparaba para dar el golpe fatal.

De pronto el ataque tuvo que ser detenido. Ella fue recibida por el hedor de sangre mezclada con humo de cigarro. Su blanco había sido decapitado y con un corte muy preciso, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

"¿Desde cuando he necesitado ayuda con mis misiones Saitou?" Misao siseo. "Este era mío y tu lo sabías."

Saitou dejo salir una nube de humo, tiró el cigarro y sonrió. Su cara no era aquella de un asesino pero la de un pacifico policía.

"De verdad lo siento. Me ordenaron venir aquí, matar al hombre, esperar por tu llegada y llevarte a ver nuestro superior." Explicó Saitou.

Misao se relajó un poco y guardo sus kunai. Saitou era el encargado de darle la información acerca de sus blancos y responsable de llevarla a ver sus superiores.

Ella le dió una última mirada al cuerpo tirado en el piso sin vida y dijo: "Esta bien. Vámonos ya."

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la ventana. Cuando estaba cerca de esta se escucho el leve sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada y ella brinco a tiempo para evitar un golpe fatal. Ella cayó justo en el otro lado del cuarto volviéndose para encontrar un par de letales ojos amarillos mirándola.

"Eres rápida o debería de decir que tienes ¿suerte?" Saitou siseo dejando sus ojos brillar con diversión.

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo Misao "¡Tus ojos no son los mismos!"

Saitou rió histéricamente. "¡Eres una gran estupida! Yo nunca fui un simple mensajero o me importaron tus imbeciles superiores. ¡Solo estaba esperando por la perfecta oportunidad para matarte!" Con eso dicho tomo la postura del Gatotsu y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Misao trato de evitar el ataque cambiando de posición, pero aun así recibió una gran cortada en su brazo. Ella lamió sus kunai y gruño. La sangre estaba corriendo cada vez más de su brazo y si no se apresuraba se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

"¡Demonios! Esta es mi última oportunidad" pensó ella.

Mientras tanto, Aoshi corría por las calles. "Se que algo malo esta sucediendo," pensó él "espero que estés a salvo Misao...Ya voy..."

Aoshi encontró el dojo, brinco en el techo y se apresuró a llegar a la entrada. El tiempo se estaba moviendo muy rápido, pero su esperanza y amor le daban fuerzas para seguir.

Saitou sostuvo el ataque de Misao con facilidad, y la tiró contra una de las paredes. Pero Aoshi llego justo a tiempo para evitar que ella se golpeara contra esta con toda fuerza.

"Sal...de aquí...él te...matara" dijo Misao casi sin aire. Aoshi simplemente la miró con ternura y la depositó en el suelo.

"¡Ven!" dijo Saitou mientras tomaba la postura de pelea.

Aoshi saco sus kodachi y se lanzo al ataque. Solo el sonido del choque de espadas podía escucharse en la noche. Y, por primera vez en años, Misao realmente sintió miedo. El miedo de perder a alguien que amas es más fuerte que nada, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla cometer una locura. Fue cuando viendo la abertura en el ataque de Aoshi, combinada con el sonido de las kodachi que cayeron al piso, ella se tiro en frente de Aoshi.

La vengativa hoja perforo el corazón de Misao y Saitou la tiró hacia el otro lado. Saitou rió sardónicamente.

"¡Qué acto tan estupido, el dar tu vida por la de él! ¡Es tan divertido!" Dijo Saitou y lamió la sangre de su espada.

Aoshi decidió no perder mas tiempo valioso y pateo a su oponente en el estomago. Luego el grito y se abalanzo solo para ser recibido por el puño de Saitou directamente en su cara. Saitou uso su gran velocidad para recoger la espada y metérsela a Aoshi en el corazón.

El sonido de un pito fue escuchado en la distancia. Saitou se volvió para mirar la pareja que moría y los escupió.

"Solo la luna y mi legendaria espada recordaran la noche de sus muertes. Pues ustedes dos fueron lo suficientemente estupidos como para cruzarse en mi camino." Dijo Saitou acercándose a la ventana, "¡Que su propia sucia sangre sea su tumba y mi victoria!" Y salto para desaparecer en la noche.

La cara de Misao estaba cubierta de lágrimas y el alma se le estaba separando poco a poco del cuerpo.

"Misao...mi...a..." Susurro Aoshi mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella abrió los ojos y sintió como la mano le acariciaba la cara. "Te amo." Dijo Misao y tosió.

Aoshi sonrió y la beso mientras las lágrimas le salían a ella de los ojos. El apoyo su frente en la de ella y dijo: "Que el cielo...sea el...lugar para…disfrutar…nuestro amor..."

Ella asintió suavemente y sintió su corazón estremecerse cuando él la beso de nuevo.

El beso nunca termino esa noche, porque el último aliento fue compartido por la pareja en su último beso. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo Aoshi termino el beso y tomo la mano de Misao mientras caminaban hacia la luz. En esa luz no había sufrimiento, sangre o dolor, solo la promesa de su amor y un beso para la eternidad.

* * *

Diccionario de términos:

-Dojo: Una escuela de entrenamiento en varias artes de defensa (como judo y karate).

-Kunai: Un arma muy popular porque puede ser escondida fácilmente. No más que una larga, 10 a 15 centímetros, uña de hierro aplastada.

-Shoji: Es una pantalla traslucida con un marco de madera, usada para dividir cuartos o como puerta.

-Gatotsu: Consiste en colocar tu espada de forma horizontal sosteniéndola con tu brazo izquierdo flexionado hacia atrás y el derecho hacia enfrente, como si estuvieras sosteniendo la espada, pero sin tocarla... luego corres hacia tu oponente y sueltas una estocada que de cierta forma adquiere una fuerza tremenda.

-Kodachi: Una hoja muy pequeña para ser espada, pero muy grande para ser cuchilla.


End file.
